Unexpected Turn Of Events
by MewLover54
Summary: Emolga, as usual, was getting Oshawott to do her favours. She, however, seems a lot more grateful and caring to him than before. What's going on with her. Lame summary. Rated MA for lemon, swearing and a Bravairy getting it's ass kicked! LethalAttractionshipping. Emolga/Oshawott.


****ML54: Well...I did this fic souly to go WAY out of my comfort zone.

Snivy: What is it?

ML54: I read some fics and agreed that there isn't enough of this pairing araound. It's LethalAttractionshipping. Which is cute, but unlikely.

Emolga: If you don't like the pairing, why did you make this?

ML54: Challenge from a buddy of mine. Oshawott!

Oshawott: yeah yeah. ML54 doesn't own Pokemon.

ML54: Also, lemon warning.

**Unexpected Turn Of Events**

Snivy sighed as she, yet again, saw Emolga crying to Oshawott about how hungry she was. And, as always, Oshawott will try his best to find something for her to eat. It was pathetic how she couldn't do ANYTHING for herself.

But then again, Oshawott was always helping her, so why should she? It's not Snivy's call if Oshawott was doing this of his own free will. At least he was more subtle in flirting with Emolga. But, for reasons beyond her understanding, she still watched them through her half closed eyes, making sure Oshawott would be alright.

Now some might think that collecting food had limited danger, right? Wrong! Once, when Oshawott had managed to get a pecha berry from a tree, a Ferroseed fell from it as well and had launched it's spines at him. He kept the berry safe, but he had been removing those spines for HOURS.

But they were in a clearing with an apple tree in the centre this time, so what could go wrong?

* * *

Oshawott walked up to the tree, unhooking his scalchop and focussing on the stem of the nearest apple he could see. See, he was helping Emolga with her little hunger problem by, obviously, getting some food. And the apple seemed to be a simple answer.

He drew his favourite weapon back, and threw it as hard as he could towards it's target, scoring a direct hit. At least doing this helped his aim. Sort of like target practice. He caught the apple with grace that normally isn't associated with him. Again, practice.

He went forward a bit more and collected his fallen shell as well, putting the fruit down for a second to attach it to his stomach. He picked it up again, and handed it to the flying squirrel pokemon.

Now Oshawott could tell there was something different in Emolga's behaviour. Usually it was the thank you that he'd received after handing her the red food item. She doesn't usually say anything to anyone once she's done with them. Also that she only went to him when she needed something recently, when before she'd just go to anyone.

It was sort of unnerving that she was being so...so NICE to him. He decided to go talk to Snivy, she might know what's wrong with Emolga. She had a knack for figuring other Pokemon out. He made an excuse for Emolga, since she also looked kinda down when he left her as well, and went to see the grass snake resting by the rock.

Snivy looked at the sea otter, before asking. "What's up Oshawott? You look lost." Oshawott jumped a bit at being discovered so quickly. But still, that's why he went to her for advice, while Emolga was, strangely enough, looking after Axew and Scraggy.

"I'm just kinda wondering...If you know why Emolga's attitude seems to be changing so much?" Snivy glanced at Emolga, seeing the latter glare at the former. Snivy quickly looked away. However cute Emolga was, she could kill anyone with that glare of hers.

"That depends. How has she changed?" Oshawott sighed, and sat down in front of the Grass type.

"Well, for a start she only seems to be coming to me for help. Whenever I go into my flirty mode with another girl, she grabs my paw and drags me away. When I flirt with her, she sort of giggles like I've NEVER heard before. She's taking more responsibility in the group. She actually thanks me when I do something for her...and probably a lot of stuff I haven't witnessed."

"_Yeah. Like that EVIL glare. I swear, I'm not scared of much, but I'm not going near her for a while." _Snivy shrugged. "To be honest Oshawott, her behaviour might just be a little growing up. Finally." Oshawott rolled his eyes, smirking a little bit. "I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"I guess. Thanks Snivy." The Grass type nodded, and closed her eyes for a nap. Knowing that those eyes were going to haunt her dreams. But she doesn't care.

The Water type turned, and gasped when he saw Emolga holding off a Braviary, while Axew and Scraggy were running to their trainers. But, he remembers, she doesn't really battle that much. So probably has no idea what she's doing. That was proven when she was suddenly knocked out of the air by the other Flying type.

Oshawott ran towards them at a break-neck pace, hearing the horrid bird say this to Emolga.

"Ah finally a female. This should be good." Emolga struggled against her captor as he tightened his grip, cutting her arms a little. Just as the Braviary was about to...'claim' her, a shell was smacked into his face and he had, unintentionally, let go of the Flying-Electric type.

Emolga scampered back and panted in fear as the, much larger Pokemon picked himself up, glaring at the newly arriving Oshawott, picking up the scalchop that had ricochet off of the bird's face. "Hey! You got a problem here, clown-face!"

Oshawott ignored the insult, opting instead to glare at the opponent. "Too right I do! No one messes with my friends and gets away with it. Water Gun!" Oshawott fired the pressurized water from his maw and hit the, already weakened bird. Hey, Emolga managed to at least get one hit in.

But the Braviary still managed to take to the air. "Screw this. I'll just take care of you quickly and get back to the sexy young lady. BRAVE BIRD!" Oshawott gritted his teeth and held his scalchop out in front of him as the bird smashed into him. It had lessened the damage, yes. But it was still a good hit.

Still, Oshawott picked himself up, and dusted himself off before jumping up to intercept the bird on his return journey, unhooking his scalchop. "RAZOR SHELL!" The eagle like Pokemon squawked in surprise as he was pushed into the air by the attack.

"AQUA JET!" Then Oshawott was surrounded in a pool of liquid, and fired towards the bird, pushing and smashing him back onto the ground. As soon as the water left his body, Oshawott jumped off of him and sighed in relief as he saw that the bird had decided to leave. Taking off, squawking in fear.

"Hey Emolga. Are you o...uff!" Oshawott didn't get the chance to finish as Emolga threw her, still scratched arms, around the Water type, quivering in fear.

"Thank you SO much Oshawott! You saved me from being a forced Rufflet carrier!" Emolga had cried out.

"What's the prob..." Pikachu stopped mid sentence, as he and the rest had burst out into the clearing. Arceus knows where they WERE, meh details. Oshawott and Emolga turned to the others in slight embarrassment with their position.

But Emolga still refused to let go, still scared somewhat. The sea otter turned his attention to the Dual type pokemon and hugged back. "Shh. It's okay. It's gone now." Ash, Iris and Cilan were confused at what was going on between the pair, but Pikachu mimed that it was probably private and to leave the pair to themselves.

"I-I know. Thank you so much Oshawott. My hero." Before Oshawott could respond, he felt a soft peck on his cheek. Before long he realised that Emolga had KISSED him. Well his cheek, but still.

Oshawott blushed bright red, but still replied. "Oh, y-yeah. No problem." He then looked at the arms that were wrapped, securely around his neck. "Um...Maybe you should get C-Cilan to check your arms." Emolga nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, causing a small groan to be produced out of the otter.

"Yeah. S-stay close though...Please." Oshawott looked back, seeing Snivy smirk at him, nodding to say she didn't mind what she thought was happening.

Emolga was falling for him.

"Of course." Oshawott replied firmly. But Emolga still refused to let go. Oshawott sighed, before bringing his arms around her rear and picking her up, while trying his best not to let his member show. He then started to walk towards Cilan and the others.

* * *

"Are your arms alright?" Axew had asked Emolga once she had hopped off of Cilan's lap and next to Oshawott, grabbing his paw.

"Yeah. Just a couple of scratches. Nothing to worry about lil' guy." Axew, being his child-like self, had cheered happily and rushed off to tell Scraggy. "I swear, Axew goes nowhere without Scraggy for too long." Oshawott just shrugged.

"Yeah. But then again, you don't really see Pikachu away from Ash...or Snivy away from some sort of rock..." He mentioned, glancing at the Grass type, curled up on top of the big rock. "It can't be too comfortable can it?"

"I don't know. But I hear Snivys don't weigh a lot, if at all." The Dual type mentioned. "Maybe she isn't forcing herself down on the rock. I prefer not to think about it." The Water type nodded along, looking at Emolga, who now stood in front of him.

He realised that she was studying Snivy, so his mind decided it was the perfect opportunity to study her. Her slightly smaller frame (Compared to his), her slender shape, her pristine fur and, well, a really firm ass.

"_Man the Braviary was right about something. She IS sexy..." _Oshawott shook his head clear as Emolga had turned back to him. She smirked at him shaking his head. "You okay?" She asked, concerned yet amused.

"Y-yeah. Just a bit tired from kicking that Braviary's butt!" He declared, showing off his scalchop by holding it to the air. He then dropped it, and pointed to the tree. "So, you need an apple. I don't know about you, but action like that makes me hungry."

Emolga was a little shocked from the offer. She wasn't particularly hungry, but he had never OFFERED to do that without being asked first. So she nodded. "S-sure. But maybe we should share one. Dinner will be soon."

"I can do that." Oshawott agreed, walking over to the tree with Emolga in tow.

Once there, Oshawott threw his weapon at the tree and caught the apple again. Then threw the apple in the air to catch his scalchop, then jumped and sliced it in two in mid air. He and Emolga had both caught a slice.

"Show off." They both heard Snivy comment from the rock. Oshawott rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, while Emolga just ignored her.

"Ignore her. I thought it was really cool. Thanks Oshawott." He grinned, and took a munch out of his slice of apple, plopping down on the grass, back against the tree. Emolga mimed his position next to him and started to nibble her slice, not really hungry at all.

In fact, that may have been caused by all the Butterfree in her stomach. She sighed and put the apple slice down. How did this happen? How did Oshawott start as the creepy kind of stalker-flirter, to a sweet Pokemon she really wanted to be with? She had heard that Mesprit worked in mysterious ways, but this was down right INSANE.

Still, Oshawott was a great guy once he gets past the INTENSE flirting stage and into minor flirty mode. In fact, his minor flirting was actually quite sweet and flattering. "Are you okay?" She heard Oshawott ask beside her.

She jumped back to reality. "Of course. Why do you ask?" He pointed to the slice of apple that she left on the ground.

"You can usually get through a lot of apples. Not that that's a problem or anything." He quickly interupted himself, waving his stubby arms in front of him. "It's just kind of worrying is all."

"I'm fine Oshawott. I'm just...um...going to talk to Axew for a bit. See ya later Oshy." She replied, quick on her feet to get away. She doesn't know where her feelings were going, but she doesn't know if she likes it.

"Oshy?" Oshawott repeated to himself while Snivy laughed at him. "What?!" He demanded from his snake like friend who pointed to his lower body.

"Your little friend came to play. You should probably go to the bushes over there." Oshawott glanced down to see a red member easily 5 inches, quite big with Pokemon of his size, rushing to cover it up. "No point hiding it now Oshawott. I've seen it and nobody else is here."

"You don't care?" Snivy snorted.

"I'd care if I were the one that it was paying attention to. That was meant for Emolga, so no. Not really." The otter sighed in relief. "But I'd rather you go and take care of it. I'm not doing it for you."

The Grass type grinned at the Water type's flustered face as he waddled into the bushes, away from the group. Arceus forbid if Axew or Scraggy caught sight of that.

* * *

"Hi Emolga!" Emolga smiled at the little Dragon type in front of her. She always enjoyed being around the naïve Pokemon, making her forget her troubles. "Want to play Leap Croagunk?"

"Not right now Axew." Emolga sighed as she collapsed on the floor next to her team mate.

"What's wrong?" She peered at the child's curious face, breaking a little.

"It's Oshawott."

"What about Uncle Oshawott?" The Electric/Flying type never did understand why Axew called him that...unless.

"Axew I told you before. He and I aren't mates. And even if we were, he'd still wouldn't be blood related." The Dragon type grinned back.

"But you do like him!" The female jumped at the child's outburst. "Admit it!"

"Axew! This isn't a game!"

"Admit it!" Emolga stared to pull her ears in fustration.

"Axew! Leave it alone!" He orders, however, fell on deaf ears.

"Admit it!"

"ALRIGHT! I LIKE HIM!" She screamed, having had enough of the child's antics. She then clasped her paws over her mouth in surprise of what she said.

"YAY! I knew it! Tell him!"

"It's not that simple Axew! I'll wait til next week!"

"Why?" Axew asked, wondering what was so special about next week.

* * *

"So how did that happen?" Snivy asked when her friend came back, member put away.

"How should I know? I didn't even realise it was out until you pointed it out." He replied, shrugging. She put on a thoughtful face.

"Did you smell anything strange?" Oshawott, taken back by her strange question, shrugged.

"I smelled apples. Although it was quite a strong smell, I thought it was the tree."

"Oshawott. I think..."

* * *

"Why? Well..." Emolga struggled to say. Did she want to explain this to a kid?

"Why?" Axew asked again, this time getting frustrated with no answer.

"I can't tell you..." She finally resolved to say.

"Well I'm not as big a fan of secrets as you appear to be..." Axew started, an evil smile spreading on his face. "I wonder how Oshawott will take the news that a certain crush of his returns those feelings." Emolga froze.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would. So these are your choices. You can either tell Oshawott how you feel now. Or you can tell me why you won't tell him now. Or I can tell him myself." He replied, giving her her options.

She heaved a great sigh. She can't have Axew tell him her feelings. That'd be degrading and would make her seem like a coward. Snivy was next to him, she'd never let her live it down.

But she can't tell Axew she was in heat! Cause his next questions shouldn't be be answered until he's much, MUCH older.

So she's only got one option left. "Fine. I'll tell him."

"YAY!"

* * *

"You think Emolga's in heat?" Oshawott asked Snivy after her last statement.

"Everyone's heat smells differently. Mine smells of Nanab Berries." Oshawott shuddered a bit.

"Does it not bother you how comfortable you are telling me all these things?" The snake shrugged.

"It should. But I'm not normal by any means. And to add to what I was saying earlier, it'd sorta make sense if Emolga's smells of apples. She loves them!" She then glanced to the side and got up. "Speak of the devil, here she comes now. Who knows, maybe she's after some."

"...you love messing with my head, don't you?" She grinned.

"It's what best friends do. We mess with each other." She then jumped down and walked away. She winked at Emolga as she passed, causing the latter to glance back in confusion.

When she stopped in front of Oshawott, who suddenly noticed the strong apple smell, she questioned him. "What's with Snivy?"

"Other than usual?"

"Touché." She replied before sagging. "Um...Oshawott. You know how you like me?"

"I'm aware of it, why?" The Water type grinned as she giggled slightly. Lifting some of the tension between them.

"Well...I'm sorta. Well kind of...falling...no I fell for you too Oshy." She finally managed to say, breathing a sigh of relief. Now becoming aware of the otter's shocked look.

"...before I take this to mean anything...this isn't just your heat talking...is it?" He asked, fearfully. He wanted. Oh so desperately wanted her to return his feelings. But he knew better than to trust a Pokemon in heat.

"No...I've felt this way for a while now..." Emolga answered, stepping closer, causing her scent to become more visible to Oshawott. "B-but how did you know I was in heat?"

Oshawott didn't say anything, but pointed at the, now starting to reveal itself, penis. "Snivy pointed out my 'little buddy' here when you went to talk to Axew." He started to shuffle on his feet as Emolga kept quiet. "U-um...can we talk about this in a bit?...I need to..."

He didn't get a chance to answer when Emolga dragged him through the bushes into a small clearing. "Hey! What are..." He didn't get to finish as he was suddenly pulled into a lip lock by the slightly smaller Emolga.

"_Did Oshawott get taller? I thought I was taller than him?" _Emolga thought to herself before Oshawott grabbed her ass again. _"Oh~~ Doesn't matter..." _She trailed off in her mind, her entrance starting to leak the building fluids out. Causing the ever strong scent to get even stronger.

"_AH! Wow! I can see what Snivy meant by the smell!" _Oshawott thought to himself, glancing at his, ever hard cock standing to attention. _"Man! I want her! But..." _He, with a lot of effort, broke the kiss, both panting in exhaustion.

"Is...this your...first time?" Emolga nodded, panting too hard to reply. After that, she tried to re-initiated tha kiss, only for Oshawott to hold her face back and kissed her neck, causing her to groan in pleasure.

"OH~~What...about...you...?" She finally managed to ask, panting between each word.

"Well no." Emolga perked in surprise by this. "Me and...I'm not sure if you'll like this. But me and Snivy kind of..."

"You lost...OH~~!" She gasped out when he rubbed her slit with his paw.

"It didn't mean anything and only happened the once. She was in heat and needed it. Plus..." He grinned when he found the little nub on top of her entrance. The clitoris. "It gave me a lot of practice."

She was about to question him, when she cut herself off with a loud moan when he started to rub the little nub mercilessly. "OH~~! OH~~! OSHY~~!" She cried out in ecstasy. He caught her in an open mouth kissed, inserting his tongue into her moist maw.

Her mouth literally shocked him. He, being a Water type, was pretty surprised by the jolt that went through him through her mouth into his body. But he loved it. It set his nerves off in all the right ways and got his rod stimulated despite being left alone.

Emolga was in bliss. Her vagina was clenching and convulsing around the invisible force it thought was there, but still left her body trembling at the touch of his paw and tongue. She noticed, however, that he was doing a lot of the work.

If not ALL of the work.

And that's how it usually went. She was usually the damsel in distress. And he, the kind, brave and gentle knight. The least she could do is to try and pleasure him as well. But she had NO idea what to do.

She tried to use her tongue to rub against his, but all that did was encourage him to double his efforts in both areas of his attention. Her legs buckled as another loud moan tried to escape her throat, only to be lost into Oshawott's maw. Well that didn't work.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she ripped her lips away from his as she cried when her orgasm hit. Her juices bursting out of her cunt like a bursting dam. "AHH~~!" Her heat suddenly started to dull a bit, but it was still ablaze.

Her eyes glazed over as Oshawott held her hips in place while her her hands held his shoulders, riding out her orgasm in balance.

As soon as it past, a good minute or two later, she glanced down at his, large dick. Something in her head seemed to click, activating her salivary glands. "C-could you l-lie d-down please?"

Oshawott complied, always having been whipped by the Dual type, and lied on his back, looking up at Emolga. She circled him, so they were end to end next to each other.

She hoisted her upper half up and stared at the male's pride in front of her. The five inch tall, one inch thick hard member. She took a testing like, causing a moan to be released from Oshawott's throat a small dribble of pre leaking from the tip.

Curiously, she licked the essence up. Her eyes suddenly lit up. It tasted slightly salty and lukewarm, but she loved it and wanted more of it. She kept licking, trying to coax more of his pre out.

Oshawott couldn't believe how good she was at this. Her first time? He could hardly tell. She was WAY better than Snivy was at this! Her electrical tongue sent a small jolt down his sensitive meat everytime it connected to his exposed flesh.

Soon though, she pulled back not being able to get much more out of him. Lacking confidence and experience. And having to compete with Snivy at this, when she had probably had WAY more experience. "Ur...Please...Don't stop..." She heard Oshawott whine from behind her. "Your really good at that. Better than Snivy was."

Her eyes lit up considerably hearing that. She one upped on her rival AND pleasured Oshawott! Win-win! With new found confidence, she hoisted her self up, her body over his end to end and engulfed the head of his mammalian penis.

Oshawott groaned as the electrical maw jolted his penis greatly and sent his nerves into overdrive. Sending more pre to the ever grateful female, drinking it like water. Then a drop of Emolga's juices dripped onto his face.

He glanced up to see Emolga's pussy, wet, red and puffy. It may have looked like Snivy's, but to Oshawott, they were as different as night and day. Snivy's was just another vagina that'd come and go. Emolga's was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He grabbed her ass and dragged her standing, lower body into his face, burying his tongue into her folds. Emolga gasped and groaned onto Oshawott's cock, forcing more of it into her maw as Oshawott plunged his tongue deeper into her.

Soon, Emolga had tried to force the entire thing into her wet crevice, causing Oshawott to involuntarily thrust his hips up to meet her face, unloading his orgasm down her throat. This set off Emolga's own orgasm for the second time, spilling her fluids into Oshawott's own gullet.

Swallowing as much as he could, he looked down to see Emolga with his member still locked between her lips, despite all his seed being used up. Seeing her twitch, he knew what was going on and removed his cock himself as Emolga gasped for breath, having just gagged on it.

"Emolga... Don't force it down if you choke... I don't care how good it feels... It won't feel right if it hurts you..." The Water type consoled the gasping squirrel.

She looked up at him, eyes disbelieving. A lot of guys that she had seen who was looking to just use her and her heat, but Oshawott isn't. He's not seeking his own release, he's seeking hers. "Thanks-s O-Oshawott..." She replied, pushing herself up and stepping away from him.

For a fearful minute, the otter thought that she'd lost interest in this. But that theory was disproved when she got on all fours and raised her hindquarters in the air, torso and head to the ground. Presenting all she had to offer. "I-I'm ready Oshy."

He got up, dick standing to attention. Emolga stared back at it lustfully and fearfully. She was sure that it'd feel great but, she was scared that it'd be painful or not even fit at all.

"Are you sure Emolga?" Oshawott asked, once he grabbed her hips and lined up. "Once we do this, there's no going back."

She looked back, eyes glazed over slightly. "I'm sure... I don't know why I ever felt that I didn't... You're one of the bravest and most caring Pokemon I know..."

"I love you Emolga." He answered her, causing shock to envelope her features. "I know you don't feel that strongly. But I'm willing to wait..." She calmed down after hearing that. Then she felt him prod her entrance, causing a jolt of new feelings to enter her body.

"...I'm not going to lie..." He started again, Emolga looking back curiously. "...but this is going to hurt. A lot. J-just. Just know I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose." Then he took the plunge and inserted his tip into her swollen muff.

She twitched when her walls were spread open by the invading meat. New emotions flowing through her. Her heart was pumping about four times it's normal pace, her face was flushed and her nipples, hidden in her white fur, to start to harden and become more sensitive.

Oshawott grunted and, with a lot of effort, pushed further into her. There were some disadvantages, he found, with having a larger average penis. The fact that the Dual type was incredibly tight and small to begin with, he was struggling to get it in!

Emolga gritted her teeth as she was continued to be stretched, painfully. But she wasn't a wuss. She could take him! She'd take as much of him as physically possible! She started to help him by pushing herself back into him.

Soon, the pair felt the fleshy barrier that was her hymen. "Brace yourself." He said, soothingly to her. She nodded, clutching the grass underneath her, noticing that she was in front of a tree.

He let go of her hips to hug her waist, laying his front down onto her back. He then, as hard and fast as he could, smashed through her barrier.

Pain flooded all her senses. She felt like a hot needle was just jabbed right through her top to bottom. She bolted upright, her paws rested on the tree in front of her to gain leverage. She gritted her teeth, but couldn't help but whimper in pain. "Shh...Shh...It's okay. It'll pass real soon. I won't do anything to hurt further."

She nodded, keeping her muscles, mouth and eyes clenched shut. The pain still screaming through her body like a high speed train crashing through brick walls all over her.

The Water type wanted to do something to help, then glanced down and noticed a small amount of blood leaking from their joined heat. He knows that's normal from Snivy, but still feels incredibly guilty. While she was in intense pain, he felt amazing! Her walls were insanely tight, constricting his dick in all the right ways, binding it like an Onix!

He then noticed the slightly pink fur from his peripheral vision on her chest. A memory snapped to his attention and he moved his right paw up to one of them, giving the nipple a rub. Moving his left paw down to the cluster of nerves that was her clitoris.

Emolga let out a low, primal groan leave her as her nipple and clit were rubbed. She felt the pain start to fade from existence. "You can go now..." The otter nodded, switching paws to give her left nipple some attention, lifting his right one to her shoulder and pulled himself out slightly.

Once about two inches were out, he thrust back in. Hilting himself before pulling out again. She cringed the first few times he did this, before the pain seemed to disappear, transforming into an intense pleasure. "OH~~! OH~~! OSHY~~!"

"AH! EMOL! GAH!" Oshawott replied, feeling just as much of the blissful feelings as she is. He decided to do something daring, but compelling in this position, and gave her romp a quick smack.

"OH! DO IT AGAIN! SLAP ME AGAIN!" Boldness is awarded apparently. And he wanted to do it again, because once he had done it, her walls had contracted tighter, if that was possible at this point, meaning his meat was squeezed even more, upping his pleasure ten fold.

Emolga felt the slap and felt her vagina convulse again, causing her to gasp as they released her juices. This caused Oshawott's movement to speed up, greasing his point of entry even more.

After a few more slaps, he wrapped his arms around her chest and pulled her into his chest, now thrusting upwards rather than forwards. He then grabbed her nipples and pinched them, squeezed them. "OH~~! AHH~~~! OSHY! HARDER!"

Oshawott complied to the best of his abilities and started to slam into her, fucking her while she screamed his name in pleasure. "OH ARCUES! EMOLGA! YOUR SO TIGHT!" He replied. He looked at her face, her half lidded, misted eyes. Her panting and screaming maw. Her sweaty and flushed face. Her ears against her head, as to not break her eardrums in their mess of screams and moans.

He needed to kiss her.

He pulled out completely, confusing Emolga a helpless whimper escaping her lips. "I-is something...AH!" She didn't get a chance to answer, as she was turned around and pressed against the tree, Oshawott thrusting into her soaked minge again.

He then caught her moan in an open mouthed, sloppy kiss. He then grabbed her ass and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist while he still thrust in deeper, faster and harder then ever.

They both moaned in pure bliss sweating and drooling from their messy, open mawed kiss, tongues jutting out to meet each other in the air. "Harder! Harder! Oshawott! Your SO big!" Oshawott grunted and just basically started rutting her.

"AH! Ah! Oshy! I-I'm close! I'm SO close!" Emolga cried out, desperately rubbing her own mounts to add to her pleasure, causing Oshawott to grunt in response. Her walls started going out of control, static charges running though it, clamping down his member certain places.

"OSHAWOTT! I LOVE YOU!" Hearing this, Oshawott cried out in pleasure in time with Emolga as they released, Emolga's walls to her womb opened as she released her strongest, most powerful release yet. Wave after wave of fluids being released around the erupting cock, that was spurting his sperm into her awaiting womb. Her eggs waiting to be fertilised.

They both stood their, panting in pure exhaustion and bliss. They glanced down when they felt their groins start to feel moist. They saw that there was so much of there juices, that it started to leak out the sides.

Suddenly, Oshawott's legs suddenly gave out, and he fell onto his back, Emolga falling onto of him. She giggled, causing the still releasing penis to jiggle about into her clamped down walls. He groaned, before composing himself.

"You...you said...you love me..." Emolga's eyes suddenly snapped open. She did say that, didn't she. "I was...I was just wondering...Was that true?"

"Y-yes..." She answered truthfully, getting comfortable on top of him. "I didn't...I didn't really know what I said...but I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Oshawott brightened immediately, hugging her tightly. She giggled, cutely, again letting out a yawn.

"I'm going to sleep...just don't leave me...I want to stay connected to you..." Oshawott, though confused with the odd request, still nodded.

"What ever you want Emolga. I'll do my best to do it." She smiled and rubbed her head into his chin, closing her eyes. "What ever you want. When ever you want it. I'll do everything in my power to make you smile. I love you Emolga."

* * *

ML54: I don't know if I got their personalities okay, or if I fucked up. But review if you liked. No flaming!


End file.
